Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years with some of these coverings being retractable in nature so as to be movable between an extended position across the opening and a retracted position adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
More recently, retractable coverings have been made in a cellular format. The cells in such coverings are typically elongated tubes or cells that extend laterally across an opening. When the covering is open and extended across a window opening, the cells are themselves expanded, but when the covering is retracted, the cells collapse so that each cell is stacked with the adjacent cell, and collectively are stacked together in a small space.